Hidden Pain
by Prince.chan
Summary: Xelloss screws up on a mission for his master and as punishment, he must spend three days as a human. o.O Xelina coupling. Ch 3 up!!!
1. Hidden Pain - Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Besides if I owned these characters I would be doing something more interesting. ^_____^ 

****

Hidden Pain - Chapter One

"Boy am I hungry." Lina said out loud as she reached into her bag.

Everyone had already gone there separate ways, and Lina traveled alone once again. She had thought being by herself again would be unsettling. She had thought not having someone to talk to would be to much of a change all at once, but to her very own surprise she enjoyed the peace of being by ones self. As she bit into the apple that came from her bag, she laid back against the tree, listening to the sounds of life. The birds were singing, and the sound of the wind blowing through her hair, gave her the feeling of utter peace, as though time had stopped just for her. But that stillness didn't last **. . .**

"Oi, Lina-san." Xelloss said from behind her.

The red haired girl sweatdropped at the sound of **_that_** voice. Her quite day under the sun had been ruined. She turned her head to find Xelloss, **_the general pain in the ass_** standing there, but something was wrong. No, not wrong, different, she thought. Although the trickster stood there in plain site with his soft velvet eyes open, she felt as though something about him was very different? She took a bite of her apple while shrugging and turning her head back around, again resting her head upon the tree trunk. She was attempting to block out his sudden appearance.

Xelloss approached her and sat down beside her. "Ne, Lina-san, why are you acting like I'm invisible?" The priest watched her face for some kind of response, but something else caught his eye, the apple? He shook his head. "Lina-san **. . .** I need your help **. . .**" He mumbled.

This captured Lina's attention, in her mind all hell would freeze over before Xelloss would ask for help. Lina tilted her head and met his gaze. "Help?" She asked with a grin that ran from ear to ear. 

Xelloss nodded. "Yeah, you see, I had was sent on a mission by my _master_ and I kind of **. . .** screwed up." He rubbed the back of his head trying to laugh off that he, the general/priest of the lord Zelas would ever **_/screw up\_**.

Lina sighed. "And what does any of this have to do with me?" She asked ready to fireball his ass back to whatever hole he had crawled out from. 

"Well since I screwed up **. . .**" He laughed slightly. "**. . .** I've been turned into a human for three days." He placed a mysterious grin on his face hoping she didn't hear that last part. 

Lina's eyes started to water, as she broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Shhh, keep it down **. . .**" Xelloss whispered, waving his hands in the air as if by doing this would silence her.

Lina choked back on a laugh. "So Xelloss, you **_mean_** you have to eat, you _can't_ use magic, and _best_ of all you _can't_ disappear on me?!" She stated, willing herself to contain her laughter. 

Xelloss looked blankly at her. "Correct **. . .**"

"Oh my **. . .**" She said mocking him. "**. . .** this is rich, I'm your body guard for three days. You need me!" The sorceress added with pride. The powerless priest looked at her with a sincere smile laced with a hidden pain. 

Lina noticed his sadness, and realized it had always been hidden behind his mysterious eyes even when he was a mazoku but she had failed to notice it tell now. "Xelloss **. . .**" She said softly. "I'm sorry."

The priest looked into her eyes and smiled a true smile, one unfamiliar to him. "Lina-san, thank you."

Lina was stunned by his words, but shock off the feelings as fast as it had come. "All right, lets go." She stood up and offered Xelloss her hand. She realized that his powers were not the only things different, but he had the power to feel now, maybe he could always feel; only now he couldn't hide his feelings. 

Xelloss stared at her hand for a moment, puzzled, then accepted, took her hand and stood up. "Hai!"

**__**

To be continued . . . 

****

Author Comments: Just to let people know. I don't write long chapters. I find that if I write a long chapter that I want to change something at the beginning of the chapter and it takes to long to change the whole chapter. Hence the short chapters.


	2. Hidden Pain - Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, blah, blah, they are copyright by their respectable owners.

****

Hidden Pain - Chapter Two

Xelloss and Lina sat at a restaurant in a near by town. Lina stared at him in disgust. The usual neat and clean priest was a site to be told. Food covered his face, from his grin to his nose. "Xelloss **. . .**" She paused for a moment. "Could you eat without a little more MANNERS?!?!" She asked slamming her fist down on the table. 

The trickster looked up at her in curiosity. "But Lina-san, I didn't know food was this tasty!!!" He answered while chewing and talking at the same time. 

Lina sighed and shook her head. "By the way, why would you need my protection anyway **. . . **from what **. . .**?" She trailed off, waiting for his half ass answer. 

Xelloss let out a sigh of relief while slamming his fork on the table and patting his stomach. "Well--"

"WILL YOU WIPE OFF YOUR FACE FIRST?!?!" Lina asked cutting him off, taping her fingers on the food-covered table. 

The priest stared at her for a moment. "Oh **. . .**" He picked up a cloth and wiped the food from his face. "Better?" He asked, placing the permanently stained towel on the table. (**_O.o_**)

Lina nodded in approval. "Yes, better **. . .** continue."

"Well **. . .**" Xelloss said again, pausing to clear his throat. "You have to know that I have enemies, right?"

"I would assume that would be correct." Lina stated, clarifying that she had already known that.

"See the thing _is_, they know about my present state." Xelloss added. 

Lina stared at him, getting irritated by his smooth way of going around questions. He was still the same Xelloss, powerless or not. "Who?" She asked bluntly, requesting a blunt answer.

Xelloss waved his finger in the air but before his famous words could escape his mouth, Lina was standing on top the table, holding a chair over her head. Flames of anger circled all around her. 

Xelloss fell from his chair. "L-Lina-san **. . .**" He pleaded, sliding across the floor to the edge of the wall.

Lina paused. She saw fear in his eyes. She sighed, placed the chair back on the floor realizing that he couldn't just regenerate anymore. He was human for now anyway and slamming a chair down on him, or chocking him wasn't best. "Get up." The sorceress sat back down, resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand, pouting. He had pissed her off, and there was nothing she could do.

Xelloss slowly got up, brushed the dust from his pants and sat back down at the table. 

Lina glanced over at Xelloss. "Your lucky."

"Am I?" He laughed slightly, trying to regain his composure, or at least what appearance he had as a mortal.

Lina was about ready to say something about his sarcastic remark, but instead jumped at Xelloss, pushing him out of his chair and against the wall as she fell to the floor. Both sat on the ground, eyes wide at the now pill of wood were the table and chairs used to be. 

A figure appeared in the doorway. "Damn **. . .** I missed." 

Xelloss elbowed Lina staring at the door. "Lina-san, your on **. . .** do your best! Good luck!" He said, as he crawled away on hands and knees. 

Lina sat there staring at the table **. . .** were her food used to be. She rose to her feet, head hung low. "My food **. . .**" She growled. "MY FOOD!" Lina swung her head upright, anger flowing through her body.

The person in the door way jumped back nervously. "**. . . **y-y-your food?!?!"

Xelloss glanced back at Lina. "Oh my **. . .**" He shot to his feet. "DRAGON SLAVE ALERT!" He yelled. The priest sweatdropped. "_I'm even acting human now._" He thought to himself. 

Everyone's heads shot towards Xelloss and in a flash of light the restaurant, no the entire town was vacated. 

"DRAGON SLAVE!!!" Lina screamed as the stream of fire plunged forward toward its victim.

After the smoke cleared Lina stood proud in her victory pose and Xelloss upon the ground coughing up smoke. "I think you over did it." He stated before passing out. 

**__**

To be continued . . . 

****

Author Comments: I know people are going to think Xelloss is out of character, but he's actually not. Sure he might know how humans react, and how to react back, but the thing is he has never been human, and to actually feel the things humans feel, so there really can't be any OOC. 


	3. Hidden Pain - Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any credit for these characters. Just a fan, writing fanfiction. 

****

Hidden Pain - Chapter Three

Lina had carried Xelloss from the destroyed town and came upon a river. She rested the _fallen_ human on the soft grass. "Healing **. . .**" She said softly. Her hands began to glow while hovering over Xelloss. She had forgotten in all her rage, that Xelloss would be caught in the middle of a spell. This turn of events opened her eyes to how destructive her magic was. She hadn't ever really thought about it too much, but the caster of the spell is protected. Plus her traveling companions had magic abilities and could somewhat protect themselves from her temper when she lost it. After the spell was complete Lina looked Xelloss over. He was fully recovered, but needed rest. 

She noticed that the priest's clothes were torn and dirty. She had known that the smiling priest was only a human appearance he took in this plane. When he was a mazoku, his real form was in the Astral Plane. She also knew the more powerful the mazoku; the more perfect the mazoku's physical form. Everything about a mazoku from clothing and body, was actually a part of them. So ripping Xelloss' cloak wasn't something that could be done, it was part of him but now his clothes were nothing but mere clothing.

Xelloss shifted positions and mumbled something in his sleep. Lina smiled at him. He had the cutest slumber face if you could see past the dirt that covered it.

"L-Lina-san **. . .**" Xelloss woke up and slowly sat up. "It-ta-ta." He rubbed his side. 

"Xelloss!" She said with joy, she finally knew for sure that he would be ok. Lina smiled at him, before hugging him. 

Xelloss stunned by her compassion, didn't pull away, but wrapped his arms around her. There was something about Lina that he hadn't ever noticed before. In all his years alive and understanding human reactions to any kind of situation didn't prepare him for the feeling that swept through him. 

Lina blushed, and pulled away, realizing what she was doing. "You had me worried sick!" She said crossing her arms.

"Oh **. . .**" Xelloss replied examining himself, making sure that he was still in one piece. "Well that's because I'm going with you, Lina-chan!" He replied.

Lina blinked at the priest for several long moments after coming to the conclusion that something had been shaken loose upon coming face to face with that spell. "Oh ok then, Xelly-chan."

The purple haired priest jaw fell to the ground. "Eh?"

Lina began to laugh. "Oh come on Xelloss, you didn't actually take me seriously **. . .** did you?" 

Xelloss seemed to be hurt. He had for some reason secretly hoped that he had been taken seriously. 

The sorceress was about to try some comforting words, but **. . .** "XELLOSS LOOK OUT!" She screamed upon seeing the dimensional warp open behind Xelloss.

Panic raced through Xelloss and all to suddenly he knew the most powerful raw emotion: terrifying fear. "LINA!"

**__**

To be continued . . .

****

Author Comments: Well that was short, but I needed to update. It's better then nothing. I'm being really mean by leaving it off there. I'm going for suspense here. Oh well if it don't work. OH! And I want three nice reviews before I put up a new chapter. Dang, I sure am being mean today. Please R&R!


End file.
